


Dragon Ball Parents, Alien Child Scenarios

by AngelFlower



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: 2nd Person, 3rd person, Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Aliens, Big Brothers, Big Sisters, Brother-Brother Relationships, Brother-Sister Relationships, Child Reader, Comedy, Comic Relief, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frieza Race Reader, Gender Neutral, Hera Reader, Humor, Icejin Reader, Majin Reader, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, alien reader, demon reader, gender neutral reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Just like the title says, you're a alien i'm only doing canon races, and none are saiyans, Sorry Saiyan fans.I do try to proof read everything multiple times, but I'm not perfect alright.(A re upload cause I deleted all my stuff off here a while ago.)





	1. What Alien are You? (Updated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H/c - Hair color
> 
> E/c - eye color
> 
> F/c - favorite color
> 
> S/t - skin tone
> 
> S/c - skin color

H/c - Hair color

E/c - eye color

F/c - favorite color

S/t - skin tone

S/c - skin color

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daddys

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku: 

Frieza Race

\----------

Vegeta: 

Majin

\----------

Gohan: 

Hera

\----------

Goten:

Beerus' Race

\---------

Trunks:

Frieza Race

\---------

Yamcha:

Hera

\---------

Krillin: 

Hera

\---------

Beerus: 

Majin

\----------

Whis: 

Hera

\----------

Android 17: 

Majin

\----------

Piccolo: 

Majin

\---------

Hercule Satan:

Zarbon's Race

\----------

Frieza: 

Hera

\----------

Cooler: 

Frieza Race

\----------

Cell: 

Demon

\----------

Majin Buu: 

Majin

\---------

Hit: 

Demon

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mommys

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma: 

Frieza Race

\---------

Chi-chi: 

Hera

\--------

Android 18:

Majin

\--------

Vados:

Hera

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not much of an update, but I was slightly unhappy with this so I updated a few things and am fixing some grammar and all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much of an update, but I was slightly unhappy with this so I updated a few things and am fixing some grammar and all that.


	2. They Find You (Updated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to make this gender neutral, if there is a gender specific thing, tell me please, I change it.
> 
> H/c - Hair color
> 
> E/c - eye color
> 
> F/c - favorite color
> 
> S/t - skin tone
> 
> S/c - skin color

I try to make this gender neutral, if there is a gender specific thing, tell me please, I change it.

H/c - Hair color

E/c - eye color

F/c - favorite color

S/t - skin tone

S/c - skin color

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daddys

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku: (Frieza Race)

Goku was training and spotted an egg, confused, he grabbed the egg,

Only for it to crack, Goku started to panic, what if he killed it, however the egg continued to crack.

Until a Frieza Race looking thing came out, they were smaller than his hand.

"Hey, little guy, or girl, I don't know, do they even have girls-" Goku continued to ramble as you just stared at him.

"Oh, would ya look at that, it night time already" he said, you looked up at the sky, to see it was pure black.

"Oh, well I can't just leave you here, why don't I just being you to my house" he said, and flew up into the sky, with you, all the way to your new home

\----------

Vegeta: (Majin)

Vegeta was training out in his backyard, "dada" he heard from behind him, it wasn't Bulla or Trunks, it sounded much to young.

He turned around to see a f/c Majin little kid, they were very small.

"Dada" they said again, "I am not your father" he tried to walk off "dada" they said, hugging him, "I'm not your father" he said, pushing them off of him.

They flew down to the ground and the saiyan walked away, but they followed him, "stop following me!" He yelled at them.

"Dada" they said, hugging him, "I'll bring you in, but only till, I find your parents"

\----------

Gohan: (Hera)

Gohan was walking home, he had gone to get groceries, When he heard a rustle in a bush.

He went to investigate, kneeling down, to the bush, but a little kid rolled out, they were much younger than pan.

They had blue skin, and h/c, she appeared to be of the race of hera, only she had a different hair color.

"Hi, I'm Gohan, where's your parents?" He asked, he hadn't seen any Hera around, " hmm, I don't see them anywhere, I'll take you home to see if we can find your parents" he said, picking her up.

\----------

Goten: (Beerus' Race)

Goten was walking home, from school, "don't move human" he heard a childlike voice behind, he turned around to see a child, they looked like Beerus?

Though they look like a child, "hey, where's your parents?" He asked, they looked at him.

"Human, I have no parents" they said, Goten felt sad for them, they looked at there feet, moving side to side.

"Wanna come home with me?" He asked, they looked at him, surprise and shocked, they nodded there head, but quickly switched back to angry looking "Very well"

\----------

Trunks: (Frieza Race)

Trunks was walking home from school, he tripped over something, sitting up, he looked to see what he tripped over.

To see an egg, he saw it was cracked, worried he grabbed it, afraid he had killed it.

It started to crack, it cracked open, revealing a Frezia looking baby, popped it's head out, and then popping it head back in, scared.

"Hey, hey I won't hurt you" he said, it popped it's head out, and jumped on him, hugging him, "daddy" it said.

"Huh, I'm not your dad" he said, picking them up off him, then they started to cry.

"Wait, don't cry, I can be your dad, I guess" he said, panicked, they stopped crying, and smiled at him, it was adorable.

Trunks sat there, wondering what he just got himself into.

\----------

Yamcha: (Hera)

Yamcha was walking home, after a long day of work, you think baseball would be easy, but it wasn't, as he sat down for a break.

He felt something grab his leg, looking down, he saw a toddler, they had blue skin and h/c hair,

"Daddy" they said, "what I'm not your dad" he said, they looked at him sadly, "daddy!!" They started to cry, loudly.

"Hey, don't cry, let's see if we can find your parents" he said, picking them up.

\----------

Krillin: (Hera)

Krillin was walking home after training with Goku, "dada" he heard a voice behind him, it wasn't Marron, it sounded too young.

He turned around to see a little kid, they had blue skin and h/c hair, "huh, I'm not your dad" he said, they looked at him, confused.

But jumped on him, "dada" they said, hugging him, "well, how bout, I bring you to my house, I'll see if I can find your family"

\----------

Beerus: (Majin)

Beerus and Whis were on earth, at Goku's stuffing there faces with food.

"Father!" A childish voice said, he felt something latch onto him, he grabbed what had latched onto him, like an alien parasite, it wouldn't let go.

Grabbing them, bringing them in front of him, he saw it was a f/c Majin child, "father!" they yelled again, trying to hug him.

"I'm not your father" he said, he looked at Whis, "Whis take this and bring it home" Beerus said to Whis, throwing it a Whis, Whis caught them,

"Hello" Whis said to them, they looked at him, and promptly started crying, Whis stared at them, Beerus started to get annoyed.

"Daddy" they yelled, through tears, Beerus grabbed them, "let's find its home"

\----------

Whis: (Hera)

Whis, was with Beerus, at his house(?), When he heard a cry, it sounded like a baby, investigating, he walked to a house plant, pulling at the leaves, he saw a baby,

It was a Hera race, it seemed, it had blue skin and h/c hair, he picked them up as Beerus walked in, "what is that?" Beerus asked.

"A Baby" Whis replied, "well, get rid of it, we're not having a baby" Beerus said, Whis looked at him, shock evident in his face.

"Beerus, they are a baby, we can't leave it alone" Whis said, Beerus reached to grab them "if you won't get rid of it, I will" he said, Whis turned away from Beerus.

"No, Beerus, I'm keeping them"

\----------

Android 17: (Majin)

Well, walking through the park, rangering, like any good park ranger does,

He then heard crying, it appeared to be coming from a tree, he flew up to it, moving the leaves and branches, he saw a baby.

It looks like Buu? "uh, hi" he said, they stopped crying, and smiled at him.

"Papa" they said, "uh, I'm not your papa" he responded, a little surprised, "papa!" They said again "well I guess, I'll try to find your parents, doubt there here though"

\----------

Piccolo: (Majin)

Piccolo was meditating, when he felt something latch onto his face, he opened his eyes, to see, a f/c Majin child.

"Dada" they said, he was surprised, "I'm not your father" he said to them, "dada!" They yelled, angrily, turning a stone to candy.

He didn't know that was possible, they then ran to the candy, eating it up.

"Dada!" They hugged him,

"Fine, I'll go to Gohan for help"

\----------

Hercule Satan: (Zarbon's Race)

Hercule was watching tv, when he heard a knock on his door, he got up and walked up to the door.

Opening it he saw no one, looking down, however, there was a baby, they had blue skin and h/c.

There was a note, picking it up, "this is my baby, I know you'll be a good parent, help them please" he read it out loud.

Picking the baby up, "well, I guess I could take you, after all i am the great Hercule Satan, ahaha!"

\----------

Frieza: (Hera)

Frieza sat in his chair, more like throne, when one of his men ran in, "Lord Frieza, there's a child in the ship" he said.

"Catch them, you imbecile" he replied, when a thing ran in, and jumped on him, " papa" it said, Frieza looked at it.

It looked like a Hera? Like Bojack. hmm, maybe he could train it.

"Maybe I'll keep you"

\----------

Cooler: (Frieza Race)

Cooler was walking around his ship, when he spotted an egg, it looked to be of his race.

He grabbed it, and kept it until it hatched.

\----------

Cell: (Demon)

Cell was getting ready for his fight with Goku, when he was jumped on from behind, he paused, he could tell it was a child, by its size.

He grabbed it, bringing it to his face, it has f/c skin, sharp teeth, and h/c hair, it looked like a demon, "well, hello" he said.

"Father" it said,

"father? It does have a ring to it, yes I'm your father" he snapped his fingers, laughing.

\----------

Majin Buu: (Majin)

Buu was eating, outside his house, when he felt something take his food, right out of his hand.

Confused, he looked around, only to see nothing, so he went back to eating, only for that piece of food taken out of his hand.

He looked around, again, he went back to eating, prepared this time, and as his food was stolen, he grabbed the culprit,.

See it was a child Majin, they had f/c skin, "Boo!!" They said, in attempt to scare him, and flee, though it did not work.

"I'm Buu, what's your name? " Buu asked, "y/n" they replied, meakly, "want to eat with Buu?" Buu asked, they smiled widely , and nodded, Joining Buu.

\----------

Hit: (Demon)

Hit was training, when he felt something kick him in his back, he turned, to meet face to face with a child, with f/c skin, sharp teeth, and h/c hair.

"Daddy?" It asked, tilting its head to one side, " no, I'm not your dad" he responded, "daddy!" It said latching on to him, not letting go, no matter how hard he tried.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mommys

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma: (Frieza Race)

Bulma was working in her lab, when she heard cracking, she walked to were she thought it was.

And saw an egg, it was hatching, she watched it until it had fully hatched, a little Frieza race baby popped out, yawning,.

"Aw!" Bulma fawned over there cutness, they looked at her, smiling "mommy? " they asked, "huh?" Thinking for a moment, " ya know what, yes, I'm your mommy" answered.

Picking the baby up.

\----------

Chi-chi: (Hera)

Chi-chi was cleaning the house, when she heard crying, her motherly instincts kicked in, and she went to look for the sound.

When she finally found the sound, it came from a rock, going around the rock, she saw, a small child, crying, she was younger than Goten.

"What's wrong?" Chi-chi asked the child, "mama, left me" the child wailed, the child was blue skinned with h/c hair.

"She left you?" Chi-chi questioned, the child pointed, just a few feet away, Chi-chi saw a woman laying there motionless.

She knew that the child's mother was dead, Chi-chi thought for a moment, "follow me" she said, extending a hand to the child, who looked up at her, confused, but grabbed her hand.

Chi-chi walked back into her house, "Wait here" she said, a couple minutes later she came back with cookies and milk.

She called the police to help.

\----------

Android 18: (Majin)

18 was training when she heard crying, she stopped, and looked around, to see a small f/c Majin child.

It was alone, sitting there, much younger than Marron, "are you okay?" She asked, the child looked up at her, they Looked scared.

The child fell back, "who are you?" They asked, " I'm 18" she answered, "what's your name? " She asked, "y/n" the kid replied.

"Where are your parents?" She asked, "I don't have any" the child said.

"Wanna come to my house?" 1 8 asked, y/n looked up at her, surprised, but nodded, taking one of 18's hands.

\----------

Vados: (Hera)

Vados was walking with Champa around earth, doing nothing, she then heard a wail, it sounded like a baby.

She walked to where it was coming from, seeing a Hera baby, sitting in a puddle, she picked it up, "Vados, what is that? get rid of it, it probably has a disease" he said.

"It is a baby, and it does not have a disease" she said, "I'm keeping it" she said walking off, " WHA-?! You can't keep it" he yelled, running after her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. A Few More Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope this will please you, my dear readers. I just sadly haven't been able to write.

Alright, I hope this will please you, my dear readers. I just sadly haven't been able to write.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daddys

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiren: 

Alien?: Member of The Gray (I'll be referring to it as Jiren's race however)

\---

Jiren had chased down a murderer, the person was fast and hard to catch, even for someone as powerful as Jiren. As he finally found him, Jiren made his move.

But quickly stopped as the murderer grabbed a mother and child, they were the same as Jiren, the mother had (s/t) grey skin, well the small baby she held in her arms had (s/t) purple skin, similar to Jiren's.

The murderer held a knife to the mother's throat. "If you touch me, I'll Kill this mother and child. Jiren thought for a moment, his poker face was turning angry. He frowned as the baby began to cry. 

The mother looked to Jiren with eyes full of fear. Her black eyes focused on Jiren "please hero, help me!" She yelled out to him. As Jiren was alone, he was unable to rely on his partners. And couldn't simply come up from behind. 

The murderer narrowed their eyes, staring at Jiren with a dark expression. "Please! At least take my baby!" As she screamed this she threw the baby at Jiren. Jiren's and the murderer's eyes widened in shock.

But Jiren was fast and caught the baby without hurting them. However, well Jiren's focus was on the child, the murderer had killed the baby's mother and ran far into the deserted woods.

Jiren glared into the forest, mad at himself for letting this happen. The mother lied there in the grass, her black eyes full of fear. Seeing the mother's dead body made him even more enraged. He began thinking of all the ways he could have stopped the ruthless murderer.

He was quickly broken back into reality by the baby's wail. As Jiren stared at the baby he thought back to his childhood. He was unsure if this baby had any other family. 

\----------

Mira:

Alien?: Demon

\---

They Find you:

Mira was out fighting that worthless being named Trunks once again. For once Towa wasn't following him closely. Instead she stayed behind to keep an eye on the hero and patroller.

The buildings around him had been destroyed, he looked around, unsure if Trunks was still there. His eyes however landed on a child, a toddler to be exact. They had (s/t) blue skin and (h/c) hair.

They looked looked quite a bit like Towa and him, he walked towards the child. and the child spotted him, smiling and waving at him. 'If they are demon, they sure are a lot friendlier than most' he thought to himself. 

The demon child flew towards him, a red aura surrounding them. "Hey, you're a demon, wanna help me destroy this worthless place?" Yup , they're a demon alright. Mira half smirked at this "getting a head of ourselves, are we?" He laughed.

"Wha? I am so much more powerful than any of those Patroller people, especially that purple haired one" perhaps he should take them to Towa, they could be valuable.

"How would you like to come with me? We can destroy a lot more than just this place" they smiled at him "ALRIGHT! Let's destroy some things!" They shouted excitedly, Mira picked them up and flew off to find Towa.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mommys 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Towa: 

Alien?: Demon.

\---

They Find You:

Towa needed someone new, Mira was not enough, he simply didn't live up to her expectations. So, she cooked up a new demon. However, this didn't go as planned. What ever she did wrong created a baby, not an adult demon as she wished.

As much as she wanted to, she couldn't just chuck it out a window. So why not keep it? Who knows, perhaps they'll be strong?

\----------

Supreme Kai of Time:

Alien?: Majin.

\---

They Find You:

Supreme Kai of Time, or rather Chronoa, watched time shift, it seemed rather bad, Kid Buu had created a child, this could be disastrous! She quickly called Trunks and Elder Kai over. "Alright, I need you, Trunks to bring the Hero with you to stop Buu from creating this child" Trunks nodded his head and grabbed the scroll, him and the Hero went back in time to stop it.

She waited anxiously for their return, after 30 minutes they had returned. She was relieved, until she saw the Majin child resting in Trunks' arms. She started freaking out. "Trunks, what is that!? That child could kill us all!" Both her and Elder Kai shouted in unison.

Trunks put a hand up in defense "wow wow, guys, don't worry, I think they're okay, they haven't tried anything" the Kais did not take this as a good answer. "Well, why didn't you just stop him from creating them?" Chronoa asked angrily. 

"You see, we couldn't, we even started over a few times, but Buu didn't give up" Kid Buu created this child to fight Goku with him and because Kid Buu is pure rage, this child could be filled with the same amount of rage.

Eventually the Kais expected it finally. "But wait, who's gonna take care of this child?" Elder Kai asked, Trunks and The Hero looked at each other. Chronoa put two fingers to her chin and thought, she had always wondered what it was like to raise a child. She snapped her fingers, catching everyone's attention.

"You know what? I'll take them!" She smiled and gently grabbed the small Majin child out of Trunks' arms, the ladder of which was in complete shock. Chronoa walked away and left everyone in staring at her fading form in shock.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll add Broly and maybe Cheelai once I watch the movie.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and tbh, I don't really want any constructive criticism right now, as I'm only doing this for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add Broly and maybe Cheelai once I watch the movie.
> 
> So, I sadly honestly don't know much about Jiren and Hit, my stupid dvr (yes I have to record it) recorded 12 minutes of Frieza and Frost.
> 
> But I'm gonna watch it on funimation soon, I do have a little knowledge of Hit thanks to Xenoverse 2.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and tbh, I don't really want any constructive criticism right now, as I'm only doing this for fun.


	4. You Meet Their Family and/or Friends (Pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this in my drafts for like over a year now, so here ya go!! So I did edit these to be similar to my newer ones.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Feel free to critique, I appreciate it! (:
> 
> H/c - Hair color
> 
> E/c - eye color
> 
> F/c - favorite color
> 
> S/t - skin tone
> 
> S/c - skin color

Daddys

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku: (Frieza Race)

"Hey, Chi-chi I'm home" Goku yelled as he walked in to his house, "Goku it's 12:30, why are you so late!?" Chi-chi yelled, hitting Goku with a frying pan.

He retained his footing, "Goku. What. is .that?" She grits her teeth, pointing at you, "oh, well, you see, I saw an egg, and then it hatched, and I couldn't just leave them there" he replied.

Chi-chi was about to yell at him, but "mom, dad, why are you yelling?" Asked little Goten, rubbing his eyes of sleep.

"Hey, Goten, look I got you a new sibling! " Goku said, Goten's face changed to shock, "mom, when were you pregnant?" Goten asked "I wasn't your father, thought it was okay, to bring a alien baby, into this house" she yelled, hitting Goku with the frying pan, again.

However, this time he fell, dropping you, luckily, you were caught by Goten, who stared at you and you stared back.

"Aw, you're kinda cute" he said, Chi-chi then bent down to Goten and your height, "huh, ya know Goten, you're right, they are kinda cute" she said, parting you on the head.

"So can we keep them?!" Goku asked excitedly, Chi-chi looked in thought for a moment, "I guess, it is still a baby, even if it is an alien"

"Yay!!" Goku Yelled.

\----------

Vegeta: (Majin)

"Bulma, I need your help!" Vegeta yelled, he heard her walking down the stairs, he walked to the living room, to see Trunks and Bulla "uh, dad, you got something on you're head" Trunk said.

"Wow, I didn't know" he said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "what is it?" Bulla asked "dada" you said "dada? Vegeta, are you cheating on me!? " Bulma cut in as she walked down.

"What? No! They just came up to me and I can't get them to leave me alone" he replied "mama" they said, flying over and grabbing Bulma.

"Aw, they're so cute" Bulma said, picking them up "there a majin? What are they doing here?" Trunks asked, "I don't know, but I think we should keep them" Bulma said.

"What do you mean 'keep them', we already have two parasite, mooching off of us, we don't need another one!" Vegeta said "HEY!!" yelled Bulla and Trunks.

"What? you do!" He said, "oh well, Vegeta, they're fine, look at this cute face" Bulma said, bring you up to his face, you smiled, looking adorable.

"Dada" you said, he tried to resist the cuteness, but then your eyes started to water "dada?" You said and here comes the tears.

"FINE, We'll keep you, just stop crying!" He yelled, turning is head to the side.

"Dada!"

\----------

Gohan: (Hera)

He walked home, see that his mom and dad, we're there, carrying you "hey, mom, dad, why are you here?" He asked, "uh, Gohan, why do you have a child with you? " Videl asked.

"I found them, I was hoping I could find there parents" he answered, you looked at them, and blushed, so many people starring, you buried your face in Gohan's shirt,

"Aw, it's so cute" Pan said, standing up in her chair, "what is it" Pan asked "they're a Hera" Gohan replied, "oh, like Bojack" she said.

You lifted your head, looking at Pan, "hi" she said, smiling at you, you stared at her, wide eyed, "h-h-hiwka?" You tried to repeat what she said, though it didn't come out like that, a somewhat thick accent stopping you from pronouncing it correctly.

"Oh my Kami!!!!! " she screamed, "there soooo cute~!!" Pan snatched you out of Gohan's hands "let's keep them" she said.

"We can't keep them, they're not a dog" Videl said, Chi-chi nodded in agreement "yeah Pan, they're a human-ur, alien" she said.

"Cool, can I train it?" Goku asked, trying to grab you, Pan turned away from him "They're too young" she said "when it's older?" He asked "we are not, keeping them" Videl said.

"Where are their parents?" She asked, Pan looked at you "let's ask them, where's your parents?" she asked you "gkowne (gone)" you replied.

"Gkowne, do you mean 'gone'?" Chi-chi asked, you nodded " well, that's that, they're staying right? " Pan asked, making her puppy dog eyes. 

Gohan looked at Videl, who sighed "I suppose" she answered.

"Yay!!!"

\----------

Goten: (Beerus' Race)

Goten continued to walk home, though you were holding his hand, once you guys arrived... Well he didn't know what to do.

Would his parents be mad at him? He couldn't just hide you. You looked at him "what's wrong, daddy?" You asked.

Goten turned to you surprised, you hadn't called him 'daddy' before, you looked panicked, "oh no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, stupid human!" You sceamed, very loudly.

"No, no it's fine, it's just ya know, it's weird, I mean I'm only sixteen" he replied, you looked angry.

"Goten!!, Why are you late?! Dinner was an hour ago!!" His mom screamed at him, preparing to hit him with her frying pan.

But stopped as she saw you, "Goten, what is that?" She asked, Goten rubbed the back of his head nervously "well, uh, ya see, I was walking home from school, and I i found them, and they said they didn't have any parents, so~ I kinda told them, they could...uh... stay with us" he answered.

"WHAT!!!??" She asked, Goten smiled nervously.

"Chi-chi, what's going on?" Goku asked, yawning "Goten, brought a little kid home! " she yelled, Goku smiled "when'd you get a wife, Goten?" He asked.

Goten blushed, "I didn't, I found them!" He said, nervously waving his hands.

"Go away, foul human woman!" You yelled at Chi-chi, she looked at you angrily "WHAT!?" 

Eventual they let Goten keep you. (sounds like a cat).

\----------

Trunks: (Mutant Frieza Race)

Trunks walked home with a tiny you in his arms. He opened the door to Capsule Corps, hearing his family in the living room. 

He tried to sneak up the stairs, only for you to fall right out of his arms. You flew through the sky and to the living room. 

Before you could hit the ground, Trunks quickly flew up and caught you. Landing on his stomach with you proactively in his arms.

They stared at him "Uh, Trunks what's that?" His mom, Bulma asked, The Lavender haired boy looked up at his mom, nervously. 

Sitting up on his knees, he said "well you see, I was walking home and I tripped over an egg.. And it hatched" smiling cheekily.

"And you thought 'oh I'll just keep this alien'" Vegeta said, sarcastically "well, no but, they think I'm their dad" he responded.

"Ooo, Trunks has a alien baby mama" Bulla said, laughing, then being tapped on the back of the head by Bulma.

"Well, Trunks if it thinks you're it's dad, keep it, I like the idea of grandkids" she laughed, her ahohoha laugh.

"Oh, he is not keeping that thing!" Vegeta yelled, which caused a fight between him and Bulma, but Trunks wanted to keep you.

So he's your new dad, yay.

\---------

Yamcha: (Hera)

Your dad, Yamcha, was taking you to meet his friends. After he found you or more like you found him, he couldn't find your parents, so he kept you.

He walked to Bulma's, he needed some advice on how to raise you. He knocked on their door, it was opened by Bulma.

"Oh, hey Yamcha, what'cha need?" She asked, he scratched the back of his head "well, I kinda have a child now, and uh wanted some advice " he said.

"Well... why are they blue?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, "oh, well, they're not technically mine, I found them" he said, smiling.

"Well, I guess I can give you advice" she said, opening the door letting him in, they talked for awhile, and she gave him some good advice, so maybe he didn't become a bad father.

\---------

Krillin: (Hera)

Krillin walked to his front door holding You, he opened it and was greeted by 18, who was holding ten year old Marron.

They looked down at Krillin, looking at the small child, "what is that?" 18 asked, suspiciously, he smiled cheekily, rubbing his neck.

"Uh, I found them, and I told them I'd help find there parents" he replied, 18 and Marron looked at the child "mommy!" You said, reaching your hands out, trying to grab 18.

"Well, I'm not your mother, let's find their parents" she said, putting Marron down, who just stared at you.

They couldn't find your parents, so eventually they decided it wouldn't be to bad to have another child, so, they adopted you.

\---------

Beerus: (Majin)

Beerus carried the Majin child with him so he could meet with his stupid brother, and of course Whis was here as well. "Brother, what is that thing? " Champa appeared, poking at the Majin child.

The child opened their mouth and bit him, must of been really hard cause Champa was bleeding, and ran around in pain, with them still attached to his finger (paw?).

Champa flung the child off of his paw and they landed in Beerus' paws, "hmmm, I'm starting to like you" he purred and the child laughed.

\----------

Whis: (Hera)

it was The Tournament of Power and Whis brought you with him, maybe it wasn't the best place for a child, but that didn't stop him, an incredibly powerful Angel.

His siblings where there, sitting with their Gods of Destruction, as he walked with Beerus into the 'Viewing Area' all the other Gods and Angels looked at them.

long story short, most of the Gods didn't like Whis having a child, but the Angels didn't mind

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mommys

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chi-chi: (Hera)

"Hey Chi-chi, I'M HOME!" Goku yelled extremely loudly, he had been gone for hours and it looked like he brought Gohan and Goten with him .

"Ugh, Goku BE QUIET, a child is sleepy! " she yelled at him, counteracting her point "wow, Chi-chi, are you going crazy? Goten is with me, duh".

The ravenette sighed, "well, we have a new child, Goku!" All the boys in unison screamed " WHAAAT?! " rightfully shocked by her statement.

"Wow, when were you pregnant?" Goku questioned, putting two fingers to his chin, thinking hard in that empty brain of his to figure out when that would have happened "I wasn't, I found them, their mother had been killed, I have no idea how or when, but she was".

"So, long story short meet your new (Brother/Sister/Sibling)!" She picked up the small child that had walked in the room after hearing all their yelling

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
